Violet Haze
by Akio F
Summary: Takes place during New Moon. Bella didn't jump off the cliff willingly. Jacob wasn't there to save her. And Bella finds out that she's not so human after all. BxE later on
1. The Cliff

**So...yeah I usually read anime fan fics so sorry if this is bad... this is also only my second fic so forgive me please! So yeah, lets get the show on the road!**

**Summary: Takes place during New Moon. I only had one really fast idea out of nowhere so just think of this as a 2-3 chapter deal. But if you like it I may reconsider. Bella didn't jump off the cliff willingly. Jacob wasn't there to save her. And Bella finds out that she's not so human after all. And what does this have to do with the title?**

**Oh, and P.S. I had to tweak the time line so if the dates are messed up that's why.** **Also, I don't quite remember the exact date Edward left Bella so I'll just say Sept. 15th. If I'm wrong send me a private message and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

It had been three months since they left. My heart still rips open whenever I think of them but I'd managed to get...or drag..myself from my "zombie state". Every now and then I would go shopping with Angela or visit Jake. I was nearly back to my old self, but I was still quieter and more timid than usual. Winter break was coming up. Today was the last day of school before we all were turned loose for the holidays.

As I climbed into my monstrosity of a truck, I decided to head over to the reservation. Maybe I could help Jake finish up his car, if he wasn't too busy with the pack. I started the car, pulling out of the driveway attracted many looks to the rumbling of the engine. Jeez, you'd think by now they would be used to the sound of my truck. I started down the road, losing myself in thought as I made my way down the familiar beeline to Jake's. I picked up my phone to call Charlie to tell him where I was heading.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Dad."

_"Oh hey Bells! What's up?" _He sounded worried. He had been very careful around me ever since...they left. He was so happy when I had started hanging around Jake and Angela more often.

"Oh nothing really, just wanted to tell you I was heading over to Jake's."

_"O.k.!_ _Tell him I said hey for me and I'll see you at dinner!"_

"O.k. thanks Dad, bye." I hung up the phone and continued down the same road, all to familiar with the route to the reservation. My thoughts wandered as my eyes flicked to the dashboard, to the stereo Emmett had given me for my birthday... the same day Jasper had... The hole in my chest ripped farther and farther as my thoughts strayed down that fragile path. I pulled the car over suddenly, shutting off the engine and unbuckling myself. I wrapped my arms around my torso in a desperate attempt to hold my shattered pieces together. _Don't do that to yourself Bella! _I scolded myself as my breathing slowed. I lifted my head to see where I had pulled over, thinking how Charlie would have been angry with me for driving without paying attention.

I was already past the border line of the reservation. I looked towards the side of the street opposite my truck. I recognized the cliffs. I had seen them before when Jake had explained about cliff diving. No one was diving today, the clouds were swirling angrily and a light drizzle was already falling from the sky. I climbed out of the truck, heading towards the woods for a walk in the rain. I wandered around a bit, trying not to think about the last time I had run through the woods alone, when I heard a stick snap. I whipped around, trying to see through the worsening downpour. All I caught was a flash of fiery red in the darkness before it vanished.  
_Victoria._

I spun around and ran back in the direction of the road, shoving branches out of my way and stumbling over tree roots as I heard her voice getting closer and closer. "Bella! It's wonderful seeing you again! But where are you going? Haven't you missed me?" she taunted. I was panicking, gasping for air as I twisted and turned through the trees. Everywhere I turned there was a flash of red in the dark that surrounded me. "Why are you running? Isn't your Edward going to save you?" she cackled somewhere to my left, the bitter hate she felt showing loud and clear in her voice. I winced at the mention of his name, the wound in my heart growing larger as I kept moving mindlessly forward. "Oh, poor Bella tsk tsk tsk. It hurts doesn't it? Not to be with the one you love. But he doesn't love you any more does he? They all left you here alone to fend me off by yourself." Anger flared up inside of me, momentarily covering the blind panic. I focused, trying not to listen. Trying not to believe what she was saying was true. "It's not so much that they were stupid enough to leave you alone, it's that you were _pathetic_ enough for them to want to leave you!" I gasped as I fell forward onto black pavement, clutching the aching rip in my chest as her words sank in. It all made sense...it was me...I-I did something wrong..._I _made them leave their home...it was my fault...all my fault... "Oh well," I heard behind me, closer than ever,"Even if he doesn't want you anymore, I'll kill you anyway. Mate for mate. I'm not all that picky when it comes to revenge." I struggled to stand, my eyes darting around for my truck, but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. I was no match for her speed. I got to my feet, slowly turning to meet the blood red eyes that had haunted me for so long. "There is no escape Bella." she hissed, all emotion gone from her voice except for pure hate, "You are no match for me without your little friends to help you. Now, you worthless human, EMBRACE YOUR DEATH!"

She dove for me and a strange feeling raced through my body. I sidestepped faster than I thought was possible for me, spinning around to watch as Victoria hit the ground and immediately rebounded towards me again. I backed up quickly, staying just out of reach. I didn't get it. It seemed as though she had just slowed down right in front of me... She launched herself at me again, pulling me from my thoughts just long enough for me to sprint for the trees on the other side of the street. I was amazed at how fast I was moving, was she getting slower or was I getting faster? My hopes of losing her were crushed when the ground ended in front of me, breaking off into a steep cliff that led down to crashing waters below. My head snapped up when her evil cackle echoed behind me again, laced with the loathing that seemed to roll off of her in waves. I didn't turn to face her, I wouldn't give her that.

"The is your end Bella Swan. There is nowhere left to run! Unless your little Edward comes to rescue you again! Or maybe the dog boy and his mangy family!"

"HE'S NOT MINE ANYMORE!" I roared over the crashing waves, my decision was made,"...and its time I protected myself..." I prepared to jump, ignoring the slight tickle on the back of my neck, like someone was watching me besides Victoria. I launched my self from the edge of the cliff face, down to the churning waters below.

The first thing I noticed was how weirdly _right_ it felt to be in the air... Then the panic hit. Mid-dive that strange feeling on the back of my neck had gone, but it had been replaced by a sharp pain. It felt like someone had taken a red-hot wire and had begun to trace patterns on my back and above my right eye. I gasped as my whole body heated up and the bones in my back seemed to stretch and twist. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain barely noticing that the fall seemed to slow steadily. The pain stopped as quickly as it had come, and once again a shock of energy filled my body. My eyes flew open, and I let the slowly growing instinct in the back of my mind take over. My body immediately responded, my shoulders rotating to get my shoulder blades flexing. I let out a small yelp as something caught the wind and yanked my shoulders back, but soon I was soaring over the woods and the water, loving the feeling of the wind carrying me. But..._ what _was it carrying exactly? I looked over my shoulder, angling my shoulder blades so that what ever it was that was doing this would be visible to me. I gasped and pulled back, which nearly sent me into a back flip in mid-air. I was dreaming. That was the only explanation, I was definitely dreaming. Extending from my shoulder blades were two pitch-black _wings_.

* * *

I had, in my panic, miraculously managed to rely on instinct again to get me home without crashing into anything. I glided in for a landing, touching down clumsily. I walked up to the door and reached for my keys, my hands shaking terribly, when a thought struck me. _Charlie._ How in the world am I supposed to explain two freakish WINGS growing out of my back! I was too tired to worry about that, nearly falling to your death after being chased by a blood thirsty vampire AND figuring out you have wings can really take it out of you. I opened the door. The house seemed deathly quiet.

"Charlie?" I called. My voice was shaking in fear, cold, and nerves. My arms were wrapped around my shivering frame as I dripped water all over the floor. I heard thuds coming quickly down the stairs.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie before I saw him. He ran into the room holding a glass of what I hoped was soda, stopping abruptly in shock at the end of the stairs. He stared at me. I winced as he let the glass fall from his hand and shatter on the tile floor. I braced my self for the onslaught I knew was coming.

But Charlie didn't bombard me with questions, he just walked slowly over the broken glass, letting it crunch under his shoes, and wrapped his arms around me. Not caring that I was soaking wet from the rain.

Then came the questions.

"Where have you been? What happened? Are you alright? Where is your truck? Oh! You're soaked!"

"Dad!" I said firmly, getting his attention. "I-I'm fine. But aren't you...ya know...interested in...uh..." I gestured to the wings that hung limp from my back, sore from the flight here. I moved one a little for good measure.

He sighed, looking down at the ground for a bit. He finally spoke. "I thought it would happen sooner or later...Come on. I need to tell you something...about your mother."

* * *

**There! The first chapter is over! Muahahaha! Bella has a special talent of her own now! I know, the whole wing thing is WAY weird but I had to give Bella SOMETHING so she wouldn't be the damsel in distress forever! Bad for the girl name. All (almost) will be revealed next chapter so be kind and review! Tell me what you think. Stupid? Mildly stupid? Pretty good? REVIEW!  
**

Return to Top


	2. Answers?

**Aw! You guys are awesome...sniffle...This story was up for less than a day and I already had 4 reviews and a few favorites. That's WAY better than my first story! I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing... So anyways, thanks again** **here is the next chapter. You guys earned it!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephenie Meyer then would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

"Wh-what?" I stammered as Charlie led me to the kitchen, grabbing a towel for me to wrap around my shivering frame. "What about mom?" We sat down at the table. I waited patiently as he held his head in his hands for a while, I fidgeted under the pressure of the many questions circling in my head. He finally moved, running his hands through his hair as he sighed, obviously exhausted. He looked up at me with sadness in his eyes, the room seemed to turn a grayish color to match his emotion.

"This...gift has been passed from daughter to daughter in your mother's family for generations. But-"

"Wait, wait, wait! _What!?_ If all the girls have...wings, then why doesn't mom have... I mean she doesn't... she never..." I was panicking, Mom would've told me if she had _wings!_...Wouldn't she?

"Calm down Bella. As I was saying its been passed down in your mother's family but for some reason it skipped her generation." Charlie said in an attempt to stop my babbling.

"So mom doesn't..."

"No Bella now would you let me finish?" he asked. I nodded, figuring that if I shut up I would get answers faster. "Good. Now. It skipped your mother's generation, so when we had you, we agreed not to tell you about the gift in hope that the trait ended with your Grandma Marie."

"But it didn't..." I whispered, staring wide-eyed at the table as I processed what he was saying. He shook his head.

"No, it didn't."

"But..._why?_" I asked. Why on earth would something like me exist? I mean, there had to be a reason. Werewolves and vampires had their own purposes. But what was mine?

"Well, its been said that you are supposed to protect humans..." he said nervously, as if this were the part he was dreading to explain.

"Protect...from what?" I asked warily, eying him sceptically.

"Vampires...and werewolves." he practically whispered. I gasped, the rip in my chest opening again. I stared at him wide eyed.

"Y-you know?" I stammered when I was able to breath again. He nodded.

"I know all about it. The pack, Jacob, and...the Cullens." he watched me with guilt and sadness in his eyes, and once again colors that seemed to match his emotions were sending ripples through the room. The sad gray was more pronounced and there was a new reddish-purple color that reminded me of guilt. I barely noticed the swirling colors around me as I just stared at him, not believing what I was hearing. He knew? Did he know all along?

"B-but...why did you let me near them then? Why did you let me be with E-Edward" I winced as I said his name.

"Because I knew they wouldn't hurt you. The way he looked at you... I knew he'd never hurt you. Until..." he broke off, not wanting to push me too far down _that_ particular memory lane. "And as for Jake, when I said protect from werewolves, I meant that when they fight vampires. things can get out of hand, innocents can get hurt. So it's your job to protect humans from the world in front of their noses." I nodded absently. I was like a super hero, protecting innocent people. I almost smiled when I remembered how I used to think that Edward was some sort of godlike Peter Parker, well now _I _was the one with the secret. I put my own face in my hands. This was just too much.

"So I have wings," I said, keeping my head down,"are there any other special powers I have that I should know about?" My voice was almost sarcastic, but part of me really was curious...

I saw him smile slightly, the mood lifted a little and the swirling gray and red-purple colors faded and were replaced with a calm blue with little ripples of neon green excitement. "Well first of all your appearance has changed..."

"WHAT!?" I shouted. The room exploded in a flurry of angry red and a teal color that stung my eyes and made me think of panic. I ran up to the bathroom upstairs, scrambling with the doorknob to get to the mirror. What did I look like? Did I grow feathers all over my face? Did my skin change color? The pressure was killing me, as if I needed another reason to have a heart attack?! I finally got the stubborn door to open, I rushed to the mirror, gasping at the reflection that couldn't be mine. The girl in the mirror no longer had dark purple shadows under her eyes from all the sleepless nights. Her pale skin had changed from the pasty, sickly color to a beautiful ivory. Her hollow cheeks had filled out so they were healthy and had a nice red blush. But the most noticeable difference was the swirling spiral pattern over her right eye. I reached my hand up to trace the black swirls, noticing that they were warmer than the rest of my skin. I remembered the burning feeling along my back as well as my forehead... I turned around wincing at the large rips in the back of my shirt where my wings were extended from. I folded the ebony wings against my back and gently lifted the back hem of my shirt. I gasped again, all along my back a black pattern that matched the one that stretched above my right eye spiraled and intertwined.

* * *

I walked slowly down the stairs, my eyes were wide with surprise. I found Charlie still in the kitchen, he was out of his chair and the air around him was glowing teal painfully with worry and panic.

"You o.k.?" he asked. I nodded, my eyes still wide.

"Sorry about that." I said, "Is there anything else I need to know?" He opened his mouth to speak just as there was a loud crash from the front hall. Jake's voice echoed loudly through the house, panicked and worried.

"CHARLIE!!" There was more banging as Jake forced himself through the house looking for Charlie in nearly every room except the kitchen. "Charlie! I found Bella's truck by the cliffs in La Push and I can't find her!" his voice was getting louder as he got closer, so did the banging. "I got Sam and the others and we have... looked every...where..." he had finally barged into the room. He just stood there by the door, staring at me standing in the middle of the small kitchen, with my wings open and extended slightly from my back. I felt my face blush tomato red as I returned his stare with embarrassment in my eyes.

"Hey Jake." I gave him a half hearted wave and smiled nervously.

"No way..." was all he said before he fell backward and fainted.

* * *

**AND DONE!! How was it!? Personally I thought I did pretty good!! But I like opinions! REVIEW PLEASE!! And thanks again to those of you who reviewed last time!! X3 See you!  
**


	3. Super

**AW! You guys rock! Thanks for all the reviews people! As a reward, I give you...drum roll...THE NEXT CHAPTER!! O.k. so its not that great. But enjoy anyway!! X3**

**P.S. Just to clear things up. Yes Edward is coming back, in fact I _might _make the next chapter in Edward POV. yes or no?  
**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

"Perfect." I said sarcastically as Charlie and I dragged the unconscious Jacob into the living room and attempted to lift him onto the couch. I braced myself for the bulk of the weight, Charlie wasn't getting any younger and I doubted he could handle much carrying a adolescent werewolf. But the crushing weight didn't come. In fact, Jake seemed to weigh about as much as a basket of laundry. I could carry him alone if I had to. "Wha?" was all I could say as I stared at my arms in surprise. They _looked _normal...so...did that mean.."Oh don't tell me. I have 'super strength'?" I groaned. Charlie nodded sheepishly.

"Well when you put it _that_ way..." I groaned even louder.

"How much more comic book hero could I get!?" This was unbearable. So far it sounded like all the 'powers' I had belonged to people who wore their underwear over their pants. Flying and strength. Oh yeah, who needs originality!? The air around me swirled red with my anger.

"Come on. Let's go back to the kitchen. There's a lot more that we need to talk about." he said, heading back to the kitchen and pulling out a chair. I sat down and looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "Usually, just like vampires, women in your mother's family have special abilities that are unique for each person. Your Grandma Marie, for example, was able to change her appearance willingly." My eyes widened in surprise. The red faded and was replaced with neon green in my excitement.

"So, would it count as a special ability if I... new your emotions?" I asked nonchalantly, taking note of the calm blue that had settled around him.

"Well...yeah I guess..." he replied, eyeing me. The colors around him changed to a dark blue suspicion. I smiled.

"What if your emotions were floating around you in little puffs of color?" I said. The area around me glowed golden as my mood lifted. Charlie finally realized what I was saying. He smiled.

"Well at least we don't have to waste any time finding _that_ particular power. Now, there are a few...complications I need to explain." It was my turn to be suspicious, I waited for him to continue. "Your gift unfortunately makes your blood more...appealing to vampires. It's a kind of...side effect." I nodded. So _that_ was why my blood was so much harder to ignore for the Cullens."That's part of the reason your mother took you to Phoenix. Vampires wouldn't live somewhere so sunny, they wouldn't take the risk. We wanted to protect you in case you inherited the trait. Your clumsiness is also a side effect. Your body really wasn't designed for land. It was made for the air. Your balance and speed is much better when you're flying." I nodded again. That was also reasonable...

"So...I have huge black wings, I'm as strong as Jake, I can see people's emotions in little patches of color, _and_ I'm supposed to protect humans from vampires. Wow. Could my life get any more complicated?" I sighed and let my forehead fall onto the cool table.

"Don't worry, no pressure." Charlie said. He stood up and put his hands on my shoulders. He smiled sadly at me. "The break has started. You have three weeks to get used to all this before you have to head back to school." I groaned. The thought of me, the horrible liar, having to keep all this a secret from the kids at school was almost unthinkable. Charlie smiled. "In the mean time. I think it would be best if you go out alone for a while." I stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm turning you loose for the next three weeks. You can go where you want, do what you want, just get used to all this. Cool off. But call in every once in a while." he smiled again, "And if you happen to run into that Cullen kid again," he said, his voice turning to stone and his smile disappearing, "if he hasn't already realized what an idiot he is for leaving, prove him wrong. Get him back. Leave him. I don't really care. Just know that if he hurts you again," he smiled again, "you have your own little tricks up your sleeves." I smiled and hugged him, pushing back tears that were threatening to overflow. My smile fell when the little comforting golden cloud around us changed to the panicky, nervous teal color again. I pulled back. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" I asked. my eyes narrowing.

"Um...well there's just one more thing."

"Uh, huh..." I said gesturing for him to continue.

"You have, uh, one more thing in common with vampires and werewolves..."

"Yes?" I was getting impatient.

"You sort of...don't age." My eyes went wider than I thought was even possible, nearly popping out of my head. Wow, what a way to ruin a perfectly good father-daughter moment.

"Wh-what!?"

"As soon as you reached the age of 18, you stopped aging."

"B-but...Grandma Marie. She's...she..."

"Is able to change her appearance willingly. Meaning she is perfectly capable of making herself _look_ older." I nodded, feeling woozy. I swayed a little.

"S-so when do I leave?" was all I could say, still trying to make sense of all this.

"You can go tomorrow," Charlie said, "I'll give you some money and you can pack the rest. Try to pack light, you don't want to be weighed down while you fly." I nodded again absently. "Bella," he said, grasping my shoulders again and looking at me sternly, "be careful. You can fight for yourself now, but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt. Even vampires can be injured, and you're just as strong as them now." the cloud around him was darkening with worry again.

"I will Dad." I said. A groan came from the living room that made us both jump. Jake's voice called from the couch.

"Wha happened?

* * *

I walked cautiously into the living room, my wings tucked tightly against my back under my shirt. I found Jake sitting up on the couch, rubbing the back of his head as he looked around the room. I attempted to smile despite all the emotional strain from the last...how long was it since I left school? It felt like an eternity. Jake's eyes landed on me, his face confused.

"Bella? What happened? I remembered finding your truck. Then I called the others, they looked everywhere! We smelled..." he shook a little with anger, "_her _scent and I ran to tell Charlie. Then...nothing. But I had the _weirdest _dream. I-I saw you and and you had _wings_ and..." he was babbling now. My head was spinning already, I didn't need a bigger headache.

"Jake...Jake!...JAKE!"

"What!?" he said.

"I-it wasn't a dream." I said, he stared at me. I opened my wings slowly, not wanting to start up another volley of questions. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Please Jake, no questions. I have the hugest headache I've ever had..." I said, my voice barely above a whisper as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. I really needed to sleep.

"I'll answer any questions you have Jake but we should let Bella sleep." I turned around and gave Charlie a thankful look. Jake nodded, his eyes still wide as he looked back and forth from me, to the wings unfolded from my back, to Charlie. I started up the stairs. I could hear the quiet conversation beginning downstairs as I put on a comfy pair of sweats and a light blue shirt. My wings felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic stuck inside my shirt. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut two large slits in the back of my shirt, feeling much better when I slid my wings through and let them stretch out. I slid under my covers, resting my head on the cool pillow. I thought about all I'd learned in...how long? I turned over, glancing at my alarm clock. It was only 8:15! I got out of school just four hours ago! My head reeled, if I hadn't already been laying down, I would have fainted right there.

I rolled over to face the ceiling, spreading my wings on either side. I went over all the events in the past four hours. I had all these powers...I was _immortal_. Just like _him_. I had wanted this for so long. The chance to be with him forever. Now I had it, but not him. The pain finally registered on my overloaded brain, tearing open the hole in my chest. But I remembered the glorious feeling I'd felt when my wings had lifted me into the air, how _right_ it had felt. I drifted to sleep. For once, no nightmares tormented me. That was the first time I dreamed of flying.

**Yay! All done! Next chapter will be up soon! Please review! Thanks again to those of you who already did! X3 See you later!**


	4. Encounter

**Muahahaha! I know I'm evil for not updating for so long. I had MAJOR writer's block and on top of that my relatives were visiting and I had to be a good host and stay off the computer for a couple days. Then, last night, the inspiration fairy visited me and smacked me in the head with a banana. I now have the whole story planned out to the end and I just need to write it. So...yeah...ONWARD!!**

**P.S. By now you guys know that Bella can see emotions in swirls of color. Here's a little color guide for people so you know what colors represent what emotions.**

**Violet Haze Emotion Guide  
Red: anger (duh)  
Gray: sadness (darker with intensity)  
Dark Blue: suspicion  
Blue: calm  
Reddish-purple: guilt  
Neon green: excitement  
Teal: panic  
Pink: embarrassment  
Black: depression/suicidal/unemotional  
Yellow: happiness (gold when intense)  
Green: envy  
Violet(pure): love  
Violet(bluish): family love  
Darker teal: worry  
Yellow-green: nervous  
Light-blue: humor**  
**That's all I got so far. If you have any suggestions for other colors then REVIEW DARN IT!!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

I woke up from the greatest sleep I had ever had. I reluctantly dragged myself from the nice, warm covers and shivered slightly in the winter chill. I sat up and stretched the sore muscles in my shoulders, opening my wings to their full extent. _Wings_. I jumped to my feet and spun around, running to the mirror and craning my neck to catch a glimpse of my back. Sure enough, two beautiful pitch-black wings hung relaxed from my shoulder blades. A mixture of teal panic and neon green excitement swirled and rolled around me. I sat down heavily on the bed, breathing deeply and trying not to hyperventilate. In one day, no, not even a day, in _four hours_ I had gone from weak, pathetic, _human_ Bella to...this! My head spun along with the colorful, spiraling emotion-clouds around the room. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Bells?" It was Charlie, his dark teal worry seeping through the crack in the door. "You o.k.?"

"Y-yeah Dad...I-I'm o.k." I replied shakily.

"Alright...come down if you get hungry."

"I will. I think I'll start packing."

"Sounds good Bells." I heard him hesitate before his footsteps thudded down the stairs. I dug out my too-big hoodie to hide my wings when needed and protect from the bitter cold outside. I pulled out another pair of jeans and a pair of sweatpants and tossed them into my duffel bag. I rummaged in my closet and pulled out a plain black T-shirt and a deep blue blouse. I grabbed the pair of scissors I had used the night before and cut two large slits in the back of each shirt before tossing them into the bag as well. I had just finished throwing in my various other essentials (toothbrush, books, savings, etc.) and was zipping up the bag when the doorbell echoed from downstairs.

"Bella? Jake's here!" I heard Charlie call. My anxious spirits lifted slightly.

"O.k.! I'll be right down!" I shouted in reply. I pulled on my favorite pair of comfy jeans and a light-gray shirt that came down to mid-thigh (slits already cut in the back), grabbed my bag and practically ran down the stairs.

Jake was standing by the door awkwardly, smiling nervously at me. The yellow-green color surrounding him was annoying to say the least. I groaned. "C'mon Jake!" I whined, "I just grew wings! I'm still the same old Bella! Stop being all nervous, the yellow-green color is really starting to bug me!" He smiled and I knew I had gotten through to him. The air became lighter with gold and light blue and I ran to give him a hug. We went into the living room. I sat in Charlie's favorite chair while he took a seat on the couch he had passed out on the night before.

"Sooooooooo..wings huh?" he said, looking down at his hands. "You're really gonna leave for three weeks?" I nodded.

"I don't know what I'm going to _do_ though." I said, "I don't know what I'm supposed to use this 'gift' for!" I looked at him pleadingly, desperately wishing for an answer.

"Well..." he said after thinking a while, "From what Charlie told me I figure your kinda like a hall monitor." I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to explain. "What I mean is..." he said, catching sight of my glare and holding up his hands in mock defense. "You protect all the weak, nerdy humans,"

"Hey!" we heard Charlie yell from the other room.

"Sorry Charlie, but you know it's true!" I shouted back. There was silence for a while.

"Yeah...whatever." I laughed and Jake continued his explanation with a smile on his face.

"You protect the humans from the bullies and the tough guys. You know, the bloo-..er..vampires and us!" he finished, banging his fist on his chest.

"So, I guess I'll have to fight you and the pack then?" I said quietly looking down at my shoes.

"Nah, you just have to keep us in line if we get out of control. Same with the Cullens." I froze, clutching the part of my shirt over my heart. My eyes widened. No pain. My heart didn't hurt...the wound was still there...I could feel it...It just...didn't hurt anymore.

"By the way..." Jacob said, yanking me from my thoughts and making me turn towards him. He was staring at his hands again. "When I found your car...I was on my way here to tell you something. I sort of...ran into your friend Angela the other day."

"Oh really?" I asked, immediately interested.

"Yeah well...I sorta..."

"What?" I said, the air growing dark blue with suspicion.

"I sort of..imprinted...on..her..." he trailed off, keeping his head down so I couldn't see his face. A slow smile spread across my face, my eyes widening in surprise.

"You...imprinted..on Angela?" I repeated, the smile growing wider. He turned to face me.

"You mad?"

"No, you stupid werewolf that's great!" I shouted, hugging him tightly. "So, did you tell her? You know, about the wolf thing?" He just sat there in amazement at my reaction. Did he expect me to be angry? Stupid werewolf.

"Y-yeah. She took it much better than expected actually..." he trailed of with a happy, content look on his face as he thought about her. I smiled sadly. Half of me was really happy for him but the other half wished desperately that I still had what he had.

* * *

Jake, Charlie, and I were all standing awkwardly on the front porch. I had my duffel bag slung over my shoulder and my wings were out and extended slightly. I shivered in the bitter cold and longed to put on the hoodie that was tied around my waist.

It was decided that I was going to go to Port Angeles first with Jake and the pack following me in the woods below. From there I could either hop on a plane with the money from Charlie or fly off on my own somewhere. Jake excused himself from the uncomfortable father-daughter moment with the lame excuse of going to let the pack know we were leaving. Charlie and I both knew that he and the others could use the weird mind-talk thing. I gave Charlie a huge hug, trying my hardest not to tear up.

"Bye Bells." he said sadly, the air darkening with our combined sadness.

"Bye Dad. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll be back for Christmas."

"Bella there are a few more things I need to tell you before you take off." he said, backing up and grasping my shoulders. "You probably know that you are immune to all vampire extra...gifts." I nodded. "Good, know if you ever need to hide your wings without the jacket, just concentrate and they'll fade. The marks on you're back and forehead will stay though, but they can be easily mistaken for tattoos." I nodded again, glad that I didn't have to worry about hiding under a jacket in the hotter, summer months. Charlie pulled me in for another fast hug before he stepped back and motioned for me to go, unable to speak. I smiled at him before I launched quickly into the air. All worries and anxiety about my little three-week vacation vanished as the wind picked up and I soared out of sight.

* * *

As I soared through the sky towards Port Angeles, I let my eyes drift closed after a few minutes of watching the houses and trees fly by below me. I remembered the first time he had run with me at his inhuman speed. I smiled, I had gotten sick then when I was still on the _ground. _Now I was _flying _at the same speed if not faster. The wind carrying my wings and whipping my hair around felt familiar, like an old friend. It made me feel whole. The wound in my chest was slowly healing, making it possible to think about before with only minor twinges of pain. It felt good to be genuinely happy again, but I knew that the pain I felt before would leave a deep scar.

Thoughts of what Victoria had said by the cliff came rushing to me. Stabs of pain returned in my chest, but still not as bad as before. I must have done something wrong. Something to make them leave. To make him leave. It was my fault that they had to leave their home. I did something wrong...The air around me swirled with a massive amount of guilt, turning the clear blue sky a red-purple color that was becoming more and more familiar. I focussed hard on the feeling of the wind around me and the guilt faded, replace with calm happiness as Port Angeles came into view.

* * *

I came in for a shaky landing in a wooded area outside the city, stumbling a few times before catching myself on a branch. I heard a familiar voice laugh behind me.

"Smooth landing." I turned around to find Jake leaning against a tree. He had pulled on a white T-shirt with his ripped jeans, barefoot as usual. "Sam and the others are heading in to town already, we're supposed to meet them."

"O.k. but first of all, we need to get you some shoes." I said, indicating his bare feet.

"Aw, c'mon Bells! Anything but shoe shopping!" I grinned evily, no wonder Alice forced me to go shopping, it was hilarious. I enjoyed the pleasure of being able to remember them with no pain. The memories actually felt good, making me smile to myself as I led Jake to the nearest shoe store. Jake gave in after much whining and complaining. He agreed to help me look for a cheep pair of sneakers, shuffling through the store and trying not to attract attention.

I was looking at a pair of Nike's that looked promising when a shock ran through my body. My head snapped up. Jake appeared at the end of the eisle, his eyes wild.

"Bloodsucker." was all he could say.

* * *

We raced through the city, my instincts steering me towards the infamous part of town that was nothing but warehouses and dark alleys. I had been here once before, the memory sent chills up my spine as we sped down the streets. That night when I had first learned the truth about...Edward. I stopped at the entrance of one of the darker alleys, ripping the hoodie over my head and spreading my wings slightly. My eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness and six figures took shape in the shadows. One was an old woman who cowered in the farthest corner of the alley. The rest of the figures were deathly pale, crouched in position to pounce with growls ripping from their chests. One was standing strait, commanding the others. Her hair matted and flaming red.

Anger flared inside me and I lunged forward, my wings snapping open. I tackled Victoria from behind, sending us sprawling to the floor. The other vampires spun around shocked for a split second before launching at us. They were quickly slammed aside by two giant wolves. I concentrated on Victoria, avoiding her bared teeth and slashing hands, trying to pin her down. A small scream caught my attention, I threw Victoria against the wall and launched into the air. I glided towards the old woman, landing lightly in front of her. Her fearful eyes trained on me, she spotted my outstretched wings and grasped my hand tightly. Her eyes filled with tears.

I smiled lightly at her before turning around and spreading my arms wide. Preparing to defend her from any of the vampires that came her way. Victoria appeared in front of me, snarling and wild-eyed. She continued to slash at me. I could barely doge, to preoccupied with protecting the woman behind me. I screamed as one of her attacks got through, ripping along from my shoulder down my arm to my wrist. The blood immediately began to flow, drawing the attention of all the vampires in the area. I stood my ground, ready to deflect anything that came my way. The pack positioned themselves in front of me and forced the vampires back from me. Victoria's gaze flicked back and forth from me, to the pack, to her frightened allies.

"Retreat!" she barked, running for the mouth of the alleyway. The others quickly followed, pursued by Sam and the others. Jake stayed behind, whining as he looked back and forth from me to the direction of the chase. I smiled at him as I clutched my injured arm to my chest.

"Go ahead Jake, I'll see you at Christmas." I hugged him around his big, furry neck before he raced off to join the others. I turned to check on the old woman, hoping she hadn't fainted. She was smiling at me, tears streaming down her face.

"You're an angel aren't you?" she asked in her quiet, grandma-voice. I froze. What should I say? I was in no way an angel. Unless...that's where the whole 'angel' idea came from... The woman walked up to me, taking my hand and smiling up at me in a way that nearly brought me to tears. "Thank you so much." she said, taking my silence as a yes, "The world is filled with so much hate and sadness. I'm glad there are those like you." The happiness I felt when she said that was indescribable, someone was _glad_ I was there! The way I was! I acted on instinct, hugging her tightly before turning around and launching into the air. It felt good to have a purpose.

**Oh my gosh...I just reread that...that has _got_ to be _the_ sappiest thing that I have EVER written. Sorry about that, I have absolutely NO idea where that came from... Well EXTRA LONG chapters deserve REVIEWS!! So REVIEW NOW!! It's the little Go button! Come on! I once again apologize for the sappy-ness. **


	5. Surprise

**It is time to write the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THE STORY POSSIBLY!!**

**P.S. Be warned: TIME SKIP!! _only one week so please don't hurt me..._**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

_:xX One Week Later xX:_

The phone was picked up before the first ring even had a chance.

"Bells?" I smiled, his worry practically seeped through the phone.

"Hey Dad." I answered, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Bells! Why haven't you called? Tomorrow is Christmas Eve young lady! You said you'd be back for Christmas remember?" I had to laugh this time, I had called him _yesterday. **Twice. **_

"Calm down Dad! I just called to let you know that I'm back in Port Angeles and I'm about to take off for Forks o.k.? Don't have a heart attack!" I laughed again.

"Oh...well then...hurry up and get your butt home! Jacob and the pack stopped by to see you and you still aren't here!"

"O.k.! O.k.! I'm already on my way. Consider my butt home."

"Alright Bells. See you soon."

"By Dad, love you." I hung up the pay phone with a sigh, Charlie was even more high strung than usual. I smiled as I made my way to the nearest thick patch of trees for my take off. The Port Angeles night life was coming alive as the sun said it's goodbyes and slipped under the horizon. I loved this time of day, when the oranges and reds all mixed together before fading into midnight blue and the first stars dotted the sky. I ducked into the trees, waiting until the street was nearly deserted before allowing my ebony wings to unfold from my back and into the cool winter air. The sky was surprisingly clear for winter in Washington, which meant a flight in the freezing, air plane-level air to avoid being seen. I launched into the air, savoring the rush of energy as soon as the air picked up under my wings. I climbed into the air, higher and higher until the cars below me looked like frantic ants, oblivious to my private paradise up here.

After a while, I reached the darker, not-so-tourist-friendly portion of the town. I remembered the run-in with Victoria and the old woman. I fingered the five silvery-white scars that stretched from my right shoulder down to my wrist. The damage was not that great but the scars are permanent. I couldn't help but think about Emily. I missed her so much. Along with the pack, and Charlie. Even if it had only been a week. I turned in the direction of Forks and shot through the sky at full speed. Eager to get home.

* * *

I landed in the woods by my house, folding my wings back under my shirt. I took a deep breath to prepare for the onslaught of unwanted attention before knocking on the door. The door was flung open and I was immediately enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bells! You're finally home!" Jacob said as he lifted me of the ground.

"Good..to see..you too...Jake.." I gasped in reply. A familiar, strong voice spoke to my left.

"Put her down Jake. She can't breath." As soon as I was back on the floor, I turned to Sam. His arm was around Emily who smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks for the save Sam." I said, a permanent smile plastered onto my face as I looked around at the familiar faces in the room. The room swirled with gold and light blue that filled every corner. Quil and Embry were there. Billy was sitting in his chair near the stairs. I saw Leah standing in the corner, talking and laughing with a guy I had never seen before. Boy, a lot could change in a week...My eyes landed on Jake sitting on the couch, his arm wrapped around non other than Angela Webber. I rushed over to her and immediately hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much Bella!" she said. She was smiling brightly as I let her go, plopping herself back down next to Jake as I sat across from her.

"So, you and Jake huh?" I said. She blushed, although she it was no match for my infamous tomato red.

"Uh huh. I don't know how on earth you managed to keep the pack a secret for so long! I went nuts when I found out about the whole werewolf thing!" she looked at me in amazement and admiration. I just shrugged.

"Well with my luck you kinda get used to things like that." I smiled. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen swung open **(a/n don't know if the kitchen is open or if it really has a door so bear with me) **revealing Charlie Swan carrying a huge home-made cake.

"Oh yeah! Cake time!" Jake yelled as he leapt up to help Charlie with the cake. I heard Angela giggle behind me as I wove my way through the small space packed with big werewolves to hug my dad. I held back tears as I hugged him.

"I missed you dad." I said as we broke apart to go get a slice of the giant cake before it disappeared.

"I missed you too Bells." I could tell by the way his voice cracked slightly that he was fighting back tears too. We fought our way to the coffee table where the blue frosting had already splattered everywhere and only half of the plain white cake was left. We each grabbed a piece before squeezing into any available seat we could.

After all the cake was eaten, and many werewolves had blue mouths and crumbs in their hair, the questioning began.

"So Bella, come on! Spill it! What happened in the last week?" Jacob shouted, receiving eager nods of agreement. I sighed, not wanting to go into too many details.

"O.k. O.k. After you and the pack went after Victoria, I took of and headed to Canada. I stayed in wooded areas near smaller towns to avoid being seen as I practiced my flying. I've gotten very good I might add." I said, smiling, "I had a...run-in..with a vampire coven." I heard a general sharp intake of breath from around me as everyone tensed. I held up my hands. "They didn't hurt me on sight but after two days I noticed I was being followed by one of them. It was almost Christmas anyway so the next morning, I took off for Port Angeles. That's basically it, not much happened." Everyone looked disappointed at the lack of action. I threw my hands in the air. "What do you want from me people! I was only a week!" We all started laughing. For no reason really, just because we were all together now. "So what about you guys? Did you catch Victoria?" They all stiffened again. The room was silent for a while as an uneasy cloud of red and gray began to form. Sam finally spoke up.

"No. We managed to get the newborns she was with but Victoria managed to escape. We believe that she is making a sort of...newborn army. Changing people and training them to fight for her before they can get a glimpse of other options. Much easier than trying to persuade vampires that already have chosen how they want to live." I nodded slowly, my shock and anger were joining the red mist around us.

"We have to stop her." I said, plain and simple.

"Well we _would _do that. _If_ it weren't for the fact that a pack of giant wolves can't just waltz right into the middle of Seattle." Jake said, frustrated at his own fact.

"Well... _I_ could do it..." I said nonchalantly, waving my hand in the air.

"WHAT!?" was my general answer. Followed by many No!'s and the reasons behind them. "Well it _is_ my job right!? You said so yourself!" I said, gesturing towards a panicked Charlie. "_Plus_ I look the most like a weak, innocent human."

"A weak, innocent human with a tattoo over her eye and a huge scar running down her arm..." I heard Jake mutter. I punched him lightly in the arm and laughed as he fell off the couch and onto the floor, a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Alright, you can help us. But lets at least wait until _after _Christmas to go off hunting a psychotic vampire." Sam said as he shook with laughter. We just hung out the rest of the night. Talking and laughing as if we were just normal teenagers at a party instead of a pack of werewolves, three humans, and a... whatever the heck I was...

"O.k. it's getting late. Bella's had a long trip and tomorrow's Christmas eve. You all need to get home." Charlie said as he stood up from his tight space on the couch. After a round of reluctant mutters of agreement and promises to talk tomorrow, the house was quiet and empty of everyone but me and Charlie.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go to bed." I said with a yawn.

"Alright Bells, see you in the morning." I heard Charlie say as I made my way to my room

* * *

I woke up to the sound of bacon frying, I smiled and made my way to the bathroom with my bag. After taking a shower and changing, I walked up to the mirror. I had changed a lot in the past week. With all the flying up close to the sun, even _my_ pale skin had managed to tan just slightly, so I didn't look like the family albino anymore. Just the weirdly paler one. My skin was still clear and smooth until it hit the five silvery scars along my arm. My brown hair hung behind me, dripping water on the floor. I had more muscle now, flying and avoiding vampires involved a lot more than just flapping. The black swirl pattern over my right eye really did pass for a tattoo in public, along with the matching markings on my back. I turned around and got a good look at my back in the mirror, wanting to try out hiding my wings like Charlie had told me before I took off. I folded my wings tight under my shirt before lifting the back hem. The same black swirls covered my back and my wings hung from my shoulder blades. I held them tight to my back as I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration. Slowly, the familiar weight of my wings left my back, making me feel unbalanced and...exposed. I opened my eyes to see the reflection in the mirror. I gasped, the swirl design had disappeared, but in it's place, there was an extremely detailed outline of my folded wings in the same black color as before. I fingered the new design in wonder. I could still pass it off as a tattoo, but the intricate detail was amazing. Each feather was in place and the wings were life size of course, stretching down from my shoulder blades to my lower back.

I was still frozen in amazement when I heard Charlie shout from downstairs. He sounded weirdly nervous...

"Uh, Bells? Someone here to see you!" I let my shirt fall back down, pilling on a jacket to avoid questions about my scars, and walked out into the hallway. I still felt a little unbalanced with the weight of my wings gone, but I got down the stairs o.k. I saw Charlie head back into the kitchen, the air around him clouded with worry. He gave me a nervous glance before ducking quickly through the door. I stared after him for a minute before walking into the living room to see my visitor.

Sitting there on the couch was a pixie-like vampire I hadn't seen in three-and-a-half months, her onyx eyes sending a spike of guilt through me.

"A-Alice?"

**(You guys are _sooo_ lucky I love you to much to end it here. P.S. The rest of this chapter is just _slightly_ different than the actual New Moon text. So just to be safe, I own NO underlined parts K? Everything that IS NOT underlined is mine.)**

She nodded her head at me, not smiling. "Bella." Her eyes flicked to the mark above my eye. She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. I hoped she thought it was a tattoo...

"Wh-what're you doing here?!" I said. I resisted the urge to run up and hug her, seeing the coldness in her eyes. She was mad at me. She had a reason to be. I still had no idea what I had done but I had convinced my self that it was my fault that they had to leave their home.

"We have a problem. Would you mind explaining to me how you're alive?" My eyes widened. So _that's _why she was here... I remembered the weird feeling that I was being watched as I launched myself from the cliff.

"You saw me fall."

"No," she disagreed, her eyes narrowing. "I saw you _jump."_

I froze. Wanting to explain without revealing my little secret to soon.

Alice shook her head. "I told him this would happen, but he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised,'" she said, her voice imitating his perfectly. "'Don't be looking for her future, either," she continued to quote him. "'We've done enough damage.'"

As she went on I noticed that the air around her was swirling with anger and frustration, but underneath there was a layer of panic that was slowly taking over and was about to overwhelm her. I noticed she was still talking and I diverted my attention back to her. "I saw you yell something that I couldn't quite hear before you jumped. I watched you fall for a while before my vision was cut short. I didn't know what happened to you and I tried looking farther but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see anything about you. It just went blank. How could you do that to Charlie? Did you stop to think what this would do to him? And my brother? Do you have _any_ idea what Edward--"

I cut her off then. I'd let her go on, even after I realized the misunderstanding she was under, unable to interrupt because of the shock at the ridiculous idea.

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide."

She eyed me dubiously. "Are you saying you didn't jump off a cliff?"

"No but..." I grimaced. "You see...Victoria--"

"Victoria?" she hissed.

I nodded grimly. "Revenge for James. Long story. Laurent included."

Her eyes narrowed as I told her the story, making her look more like Victoria and the other vampires I'd had run-ins with. I got to the part where Laurent came in. "..and then Jacob and the rest of the wolves came in and--" I froze. _Crud! I gave it away!_ I panicked. How could I do that! I just gave away the pack's secret. I looked over at Alice, her eyes widened.

"_Were_wolves!? Bella do you have any idea how dangerous--" I cut her off again, defending the pack.

"They're _fine_ Alice! Plus if it weren't for them, Laurent would have gotten to me a long time ago." I managed to keep her quiet as I went through the rest of my story, skipping the motorcycles and moving on to the incident on the cliff. I didn't tell her what had been said between me and Victoria, but I told her how she had taunted me and was about to kill me before I had jumped off the cliff to escape. I stopped there. Still not sure how to explain how I had survived without giving away my wings.

I was saved by the bell, literally, as the doorbell echoed through the house. "I'll get it!" I shouted to Charlie, desperate to get away from Alice's piercing gaze. I opened the door to reveal a nervous-looking Jacob. He immediately smiled when he saw me, refusing to relax though.

"Bloodsuckers?" he questioned. My eyes narrowed at his little nickname for vampires.

"No. _Alice_ stopped by." he stiffened.

"You told her about the...you know..?" he said, pointing to his back to indicate my wings.

"_Nooo_ but we were just catching up and..." Just then Alice burst into the hallway, her eyes were dazed and far away, her face drawn and whiter than bone. Her slim body trembled to an inner turmoil.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I put my hands on her face, trying to calm her.

Her eyes focused on mine abruptly, wide with pain.

"Edward," was all she whispered.

"Alice? What happened?"

"I don't know," she suddenly wailed. "What is he thinking?!" She pulled a small silver phone from her bag. Her fingers dialed the numbers so fast they were a blur

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now._" Her voice whipped through the words, "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look, have you heard anything from Edward?"

Alice paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. The phone shook in her hand.

"Why? Why would you do that Rosalie?" she listened for a while, her jaw tightened in anger, the air swirling blood red. My eyes widened in horror as her voice faded away. No way. No no no no no. I tuned back into the conversation as Alice snapped the phone shut. Jake suddenly spoke up.

"B-but..Carlisle called while you were gone Bella..." My head whipped around and I stared at him in disbelief.

"When?" Alice and I both asked at the same time.

"The day before yesterday. He asked for Charlie but he was helping Harry's family prepare for the funeral after Christmas, so he hung up." he said, looking nervous. I remembered when I had called earlier in the week. Jake had answered and said that Charlie's friend Harry had died and he had taken it pretty hard.

"What were your exact words?" Our attention was focused on Jacob now.

"He asked for Charlie and I said 'He's not here,' then he asked where he was and I said 'Helping with the funeral for-' then he hung up.

"That wasn't Carlisle was it Alice?" I moaned. She just shook her head.

"It was Edward. He thinks you're dead."

"Rosalie told him I killed myself. Then when he called he thought Jake meant _my_ funeral." I said, putting it all together out loud. "Well next time he calls we'll just explain what-" I saw the look on her face and stopped, a shock ran through me. "He's not calling again...is he?"

Alice just shook her head sadly. "He believed her. He's going to Italy."

My head spun. I remembered what he had told me so long ago. About provoking the Volturi...

"No way. No no no no no... He _left_! _You_ left! WHY would you care if I died anyway! Oh no no no no no... DAD!!" Charlie immediately burst into the hallway.

"What is it?!" he asked. I tried to ignore all the panic that was swirling around in the room. It made me dizzy.

"Dad, Alice and I have to go. We'll be back soon. I promise. Edward just ran into trouble with the...you know..." I said, waving my hands as I pulled on my shoes. He nodded, indicating he had caught on.

"Alright, be careful Bells. Love you." he gave me a hug as I headed out the door with a very confused Alice.

"By Bells.." Jacob said from the porch, looking guilty. I gave him a quick hug.

"By Jake, say hi to Angela for me o.k.?" He smiled halfheartedly. Alice and I shot for the car, and sped down the road to the airport.

**WOWIE!!_That_ took a while... You all can thank my bestest friend who lives across the street for this chapter. If it weren't for her this chapter wouldn't be up for a while...THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!! Anyways RxR please!! How was it!? Edward comes in next chapter for sure!! PLEASE REVIEW!! X3**


	6. Trapped

**Hey guys! I just updated earlier today but when I tried reading other fics or checking my email, I couldn't stop thinking about this chapter! IT WILL BE AWESOME!! (hopefully...**) **So here it is! Hope you like it!**

**P.S. There are parts in here that are straight from the book but you guys have read New Moon and you can probably tell what I changed anyway. I use the exact words because it just makes me feel better because I know I haven't messed up the characters too much ya know?  
**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

Alice was trying to comfort me as we waited for the plane to take off. I fidgeted in my seat as she kept repeating, "It's faster than running.". Yeah sure, it's faster than running, but is it faster than one person flying at jet speed? Didn't think so. I merely nodded and continued my fidgeting. I had snagged the window seat, spending part of my time panicking and the other part staring out the window and longingly at the sky. As soon as the plane lifted off the ground I felt much better, glad to be back in the air. It helped clear my mind and helped me think rationally. I stared off into space, focusing on trying to come up with a story for Alice without giving away anything, while Alice pulled out her phone and started to talk to Jasper.

"WHAT!?" she suddenly shouted, receiving glares from all the other passengers. She sighed, "Fine, just _don't _go after him yet. Bella's our only chance, he won't listen if any of us show up. I love you. Bye." She hung up and glanced at me, seeing my confused look. "Apparently while I was checking on you, everyone else jumped on a plane. They're already in Volterra."

"So why don't they stop him!?" I whispered urgently, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention to us.

"Because! He won't listen to any of us! After I had that vision about two weeks ago I told everyone and we tried to call him but, as usual, he didn't answer! I couldn't handle it anymore after a while, so I left for Forks to at least comfort Charlie. Imagine my surprise when I find you alive! And while I'm gone, Edward just happens to check in and Rosalie spills everything! Now he runs off to kill himself, and abandons his phone in some small town in Chile!" she began to ramble on with her anxiety, whispering harshly more to herself than to me. The teal panicky color began to hurt my eyes. I shut them as I leaned back in my seat, trying to calm myself down.

I knew what Edward was going to do. He was going to ask the Volturi to kill him. I shuddered at the thought. I knew about the Volturi, the group of vampires I had run into in Canada had worked for them. I knew that they wouldn't kill him, his power was too valuable, they'd probably offer him a position in their ranks. If I knew him well enough, he would refuse. He would probably try to provoke them by revealing himself somehow. I noticed that Alice had settled in her seat, leaning on me slightly an perfectly motionless. I figured she was trying to look into Edward's future. I looked back out the window and let my mind wander, before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I was jarred awake by our rough landing in New York. I cautiously shook Alice out of her trance.

"Anything new?" I asked.

"Not really," she replied. "He's deciding how he's going to ask." When we got on the next plane, she slid back into her trance. As the other passengers closed their windows and fell asleep, I couldn't bring myself to cut of my view of the midnight-blue sky, in fear that without it I would go crazy. I leaned my head against the glass, wishing that I could be out there, feeling the wind tossing my hair around crazily and lifting my wings into the air.

I felt something shake my shoulder and my eyes immediately snapped open.

"Bella," Alice hissed in the dark cabin. My neck was stiff from falling asleep against the cool glass of the window, I stretched it out as I fought sleep.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. They've decided to tell him no. They think his talent is too useful and want him to join." I smiled slightly. I knew it. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when there is something new." I nodded and rested my head back against the seat, making sure I still had a calming view of the night sky.

I woke up again to a snap as Alice pulled down the window shade, blocking the now rising sun. A small bubble of panic began to form as an unfamiliar claustrophobic feeling came over me.

"They've told him no. He's going through plans to reveal himself." Alice said, pulling me from my panic.

"What plans?" I asked warily, beaing my panic down with reason and keeping a calm mask on my face.

"For a while he'd decided to go hunting in the city." I gulped. "He changed his mind at the last minute. He's decided to keep it simple. He's going to walk in the sun."

I remembered the day in the meadow, how Edward had shimmered like diamonds in the sun.

The Volturi would kill him on the spot.

"He's going to go for the main plaza, where there is the biggest crowd. There are high walls, so we'll have till noon when the sun is directly overhead."

* * *

After the plane had landed, Alice had managed (much against my will) to steal a bright yellow Porsche. She weaved through the congested airport traffic, ignoring my complaints. I asked her if she had seen anything else.

"There are people everywhere getting ready for some last minute Christmas shopping. The streets are packed. The Volturi will act very quickly if Edward exposes himself during the holiday season." **(a/n sorry guys..as much as I wanted to the St. Marcus Festival won't work due to the messed up time line...sorry)**

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything, just make sure he sees you before he goes into the light, _and _before he sees me. I'll bring you in as close as possible then you run in the direction I point." I nodded. "Try not to trip, the last thing we need is a concussion today." I could only bring myself to nod again. Why did it have to be so crowded!? I could just snap open by wings and be there in an instant, but I couldn't expose myself like that! I pulled out of my brooding as I noticed Alice was talking again.

"If we don't get through the guard, then you'll have to go in alone. Just keep asking for the Palazzo dei Priori." I just nodded again, already concentrating on the task ahead. We made it past the guard, and Alice managed to bribe another, and we finally made it into the city. We only had five minutes left and the streets were crowded with foot traffic.

"Just a little farther," said Alice. I could barely hear her. I was gripping the door handle tightly, trying hard not to loose control and let my wings fly open. I still had them hidden, but I missed the brush of feathers and the familiar weight on my shoulders. She was telling me directions to the clock tower where Edward would be as she came to a stop. I launched myself from the car without a second thought, all I heard was 'two minutes' before I was flying through the crowd, squeezing between people who were oblivious to the supernatural beings in their midst.

I ignored the angry shouts of protest (I couldn't understand them anyway) I shoved my way through the throng of people. I saw an open stretch before me, nobody occupied the small circle of space. I made my way forward, taking a large step from the crowd only to have it land in freezing water. Even in the sun the winter air was frigid and the splashes of water that hit my face stung and burned. I launched from the low fountain wall and into the crowd. They moved apart quickly, avoiding the water flying from my soaking clothes. I shrugged off my jacket as I ran, tying it around my waist and not caring if people saw my scars or the two slits in the back of my shirt. A deep, booming chime echoed throughout the square. I grew more panicked, my instincts almost taking over. I felt the weight of my wings again, and it took all of my willpower not to extend them in the crowded streets for everyone to see.

I shot passed many people, my gaze settled on a dark, narrow passage. I could see him, but he couldn't see me... He stood there, perfect as ever, bare-chested with his eyes closed. The purple rings under his eyes stood out against his pale skin. The air around him swirled with calm blue and a pitch black that stood out even against the shadows. I screamed his name, but he couldn't hear me over the roar of the crowd. He lifted his foot for the fateful step that would put him in the path of the light.

"No! Edward don't!" I shouted. The panic overwhelmed me and I felt my wings open behind me just as I slammed into him. I managed to throw us both to the ground in a shower of black feathers, pulling my wings back in tightly before anyone could see. The air had whooshed from my lungs, leaving me breathless as I sat up and pulled away from him. I stared wide-eyed at the ground as I gasped for breath, holding one hand on my chest to steady my breathing. I felt a cool hand press to my back, attempting to comfort but only making my breathing more frantic.

"Amazing," I heard his perfect, angel voice from behind me. "I didn't feel a thing...they really are good." I felt myself being pulled backward and I pulled my wings in even tighter to the point that they ached with the strain. He held me close to his chest, pressing his face into my hair and breathing in.

"You smell the same as always." I interrupted his sweet voice as I finally caught my breath.

"Edward! I'm not dead! And neither are you, not yet. Now we have to get out of here! They're not far-" I froze as the familiar shock of danger ran through me. Edward spun me around and stood with his back to me, pressing me against the wall and spreading his arms in the same position I had been in when I was protecting the old woman from Victoria.

Two cloaked figures stepped from the shadows, the air around them matched the shadows, showing no emotion.

"Greetings, gentlemen." Edward said, ever calm and polite. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?." The way the voice spoke sent a shiver down my spine. I was sure that Aro and the others already knew about me and would probably blow my little secret...

"I don't believe that will be necessary." Edward said, I noticed how his muscles tightened and the gold aura around him began to darken. "I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun. Let us seek better cover." The other figure said. I noticed a flicker of annoyance near the first, Felix, before Edward answered.

"I'll be right behind you," he said, his mood had darkened to an angry red mixed with annoyance and dread. "Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" _Fat chance,_ I thought, _First I'll make sure you're o.k. then I'm getting the heck out of here._ I didn't want to know what would happen to me if the Volturi got their hands on me. My ideas ranged from experimentation to slavery. Maybe they'd just kill me.

"No, bring the girl." _Crap._

"I don't think so." Edward shifted his weight to fight. I felt a little shock and turned halfway to the back end of the alley, watching as Alice stepped into view. She skipped to Edward's side.

"Let's behave ourselves shall we? There are ladies present." she said in her sing-song voice.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." the second cloaked figure said pleadingly.

"Let's. We will leave quietly now, with no one the wiser."

"At least let us discuss this more privately."

I stole a glance to the square, noticing a family staring at our little group, about to alert a man in a red blazer. I thought about all the humans that could be killed in the fight and the secrets that would be lost. Time to do my job.

"I would be happy to finally meet Aro," I said casually as I stepped from behind Edward. "I have heard much about him, I believe I met some of the guard in Canada a few days ago." The two figures diverted their attention to me, as well as Edward and Alice, as if they hadn't expected the weak little 'human' to be capable of speech. Edward and Alice were staring wide-eyed at me, shocked and confused.

"Let's listen to the little 'human'." a new voice said. I froze, the way she had said 'human' let me know that whoever this was, they knew about me. I turned to see a small figure, about the size of Alice, with the same God-like beauty as most vampires. Her appearance immediately relaxed everyone in the small alley. Felix and his partner leaned against the back wall casually as Edward seemed to let his hands fall in defeat.

"Jane." he said. I winced, I knew about her as well. Aro's favorite, with my least favorite power.

"Follow me." was all she said as she turned around and drifted silently back into the dark. Alice walked off at once. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along. He and Alice began talking, but I didn't listen. I let my mind wander, trying to avoid the fate that awaited me. I gazed longingly at the slowly disappearing sky as we walked.

Before I knew it, we were standing in front of a small, dark drain, the grate had been removed and was sitting against the curb. Alice disappeared into the drain and Edward lightly nudged me forward, saying something to comfort me that I couldn't hear over the frantic beating of my heart. It wasn't the drop it was afraid of. It was the fear that, like on the plane, if I lost sight of the sky then I would loose control of myself. I hesitated, sitting down and swinging my legs down into the gap. I took one last hopeful look at the sky above before dropping into the hole.

The drop was short, but still enough to make me feel better as I felt the rush of air. I landed all to soon, standing upright to find myself in a dim tunnel. The light was cut off for just a moment before Edward was by me again, his arm around my waist. We immediately began to walk forward, the air in the tunnel icy without the sun. The marble arm around me felt frozen.

As I walked pressed to his side, I couldn't stop my mind from dwelling on the fact that he didn't love me anymore. I felt a stab of sadness and guilt. I hung my head and pulled away from him. I felt him look over, questioning, but I kept my head down, not looking at him or Alice. Then I remembered that old woman I had protected from Victoria, how grateful she had been for something that would help with the sadness and hate in the world, not add to it. That's what kept me from wallowing in self-pity and sadness when Edward was mentioned, or when I thought about the rest of the Cullens. Now here I was, acting week and defenseless and letting myself fall apart again, just because he was here. No more.

I pulled my head up, standing straight with my face drawn in a determined look. My wet clothes were freezing, making my teeth chatter as I shook with cold. I reluctantly pulled on my soaked jacket, re-covering my scars and wings, and wrapped my arms around myself. We came to another grate, passing quickly and silently through that before we came to a large, wooden door that stood ajar.

We emerged from the doorway into a brightly lit hallway. I was suddenly glad that I had pulled on my jacket before we had come in. My scars and wings would have been obvious in the brighter light. It was considerably warmer in the ordinary hallway. I dropped my arms to my side and surveyed the hall with an emotionless expression. It really was ordinary, the off-white walls and the gray carpet gave the hallway a business-like feel.

We stepped into an elevator. The ride was short and I kept my gaze forward, refusing to look into the onyx eyes behind me that were filled with questions. We stepped out into another business-like hallway. My eyes widened at the secretary behind a desk. Her eyes were green...she was _human_. I recovered quickly from my shock as another vampire emerged. He and Jane embraced. Jane revealed the equally beautiful boy to be Alec. He greeted Edward warmly, which Edward returned with less...enthusiasm, before turning to me, the air around him was thick with his sick amusement.

"And is this the source of all the trouble?" he was skeptical. I just met his gaze, still showing nothing but hardness and hiding all emotion.

"Dibs." I heard Felix say casually from behind me. I heard Edward begin to snarl from somewhere to my left. I whipped my head around and just glared at Felix, pouring all the frustration and anger in my body into my eyes. He met my gaze, glaring back. I held longer, his eye twitched just a fraction before he turned away. I smiled slightly, turning around. I turned back to Alec, placing a warm smile on my face.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Aro. I'm Bella." I said sweetly.

"I know. And I'm sure he's anxious to meet you as well." Alec replied, smiling in return.

"Let's not keep him waiting." said Jane. She and Alec led us down another hallway. We passed through a plain wooden door and into a stone antechamber that was as dark and cold as the sewer, and made of the same stone as well. We walked through to a larger room, where a small group of people turned to face us. Most were dressed inconspicuously, but one man wore long black robes that trailed to the floor. I immediately knew he was Aro, the powerful air around him gave it away. His eyes focused on Jane.

"Jane! You've returned!" he cried in delight. He drifted forward with amazing grace and placed a gentle kiss on he lips before stepping back. His skin was papery and his crimson eyes were strangely clouded.

"Yes, Master. I brought him back alive, just as you wished." He turned toward us and his face brightened. The air around him was a brilliant gold with his happiness, but it some how felt..tainted...evil. I suddenly felt very claustrophobic underneath my jacket, itching to fly out one of the high windows.

"And Alice and Bella too!" he clapped his hands together in an almost childlike joy. "This is a wonderful surprise!" He stepped forward to me. "Ah, Bella! I have heard much about you! Most recently, a group of my guards reported an amazing encounter with you in Canada, no?" I plastered on another warm smile.

"Yes, I'm sure they told you about my little...ability." He gave me a knowing look.

"Yes and I am most eager to see for myself. Felix, would you please fetch my brothers? They would not want to miss this!" Felix merely nodded before disappearing through the door.

"I understand that you can read minds. Like Edward." I said, trying to appear calm.

"Yes,yes. However, unlike Edward, I must have physical contact to read thoughts."

"But, you are much more powerful." Edward added. Aro nodded.

"But to be able to hear from a distance..." We all turned as the door opened again, revealing who I guessed were Marcus and Caius, Aro's brothers. They looked remarkably alike.

"Marcus, Caius, look! Bella is here! As well as Alice! Bella is going to demonstrate her amazing ability!" I snapped back around to face him, my eyes wide. He just smiled at me. I gulped and looked at Alice and Edward. They were both staring at me, the air around them filled with confusion. "Come! Come! Everyone over here!" He motioned everyone to stand near the wall opposite the door. Once everyone was there, he gestured towards me. "Now Bella, you stand in the center of the room." I slowly walked to the center of the large circular room, shooting a panicked look toward Edward and Alice. I turned to face Aro, wide-eyed and struggling not to make a run for it. He nodded once and waved his hands, wanting me to hurry along and expose my secret. I closed my eyes and sighed. I slowly removed my jacket, hearing a gasp of surprise as my scars were revealed. I opened my eyes and stared angrily at the ground, frustrated at my helpless position, before slowly easing my wings through the slits in my shirt and extending them into the air.

"Wonderful! Absolutely amazing!" Aro shouted, clapping his hands. "We must see a demonstration of her strength!" My head snapped up to gape at him. He was smiling at me, the air still the same tainted gold around him. Marcus and Caius looked amused, they smirked at me evilly. My eyes widened even farther as I realized what they meant, my face draining of all color. I looked pleadingly at Alice and Edward. Alice's gaze was focused on the black wings that still extended from my back, while Edward was looking frantically from me to Aro, trying to figure out what was going on.

I looked around the room as more vampires entered and began to surround me, standing in a circle and smirking at me. I turned back to Aro, my eyes pleading and panicked. He smiled again. All the sound drained from the room, all I could hear was the sound of my heart thudding hard in my chest. I was frozen as his lips formed the one word in slow-motion.

"Attack."

**WOOOOOO!! AWESOME!! Review and the next chapter can be up tomorrow!! OR TODAY IF YOU'RE NICE!! REVIEW!! THIS IS EXACTLY 4000 WORDS!! YAY!! PARTY!!  
**


	7. THE END!

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! MY BRAIN TEMPORARILY DIED BUT I'M SO PUMPED FOR THIS CHAPTER AREN'T YOU!? I'M JUST GONNA SKIP THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND GET RIGHT TO IT!! WOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer would I be here? I think not!**

**:xX Violet** **Haze** **xX:**

"NO!" Edward's shout ripped me from my trance. I immediately acted on instinct, slamming my wings down full force and shooting up into the air. I spun around just in time to see five vampires collide where I had been seconds before. I dodged to the side frantically as another lunged for me, launching a good seven feet in the air before falling back to the ground. I started to panic, climbing higher and swerving between attacks. I landed on one of the three thrones in the center of the room, catching my breath for just a second before I went on the offensive.

There were suits of armor along the walls, put there for decoration. I dove for the nearest one, prying a heavy, iron sword from his frozen grip. I made a wide U-turn and launched myself back into the chaos below. I jabbed and lunged with the sword, deadly accurate despite my inexperience. Heads and limbs were cleaved as soon as they came close to me. My wings were extended as far as they could go, leaving them defenseless. I shouted in pain as a slash connected with my wing, sending me spiraling towards the ground. I landed hard and lay still for just enough time to take a quick breath before jumping to my feet and spinning around. I snatched the sword from the ground where it had fallen and rocketed into the air again.

I looked over at Alice and Edward. They were both being restrained by Felix and a few others as they struggled to help me. Aro was watching with an intrigued smile. I sneered, his face was sickly sweet. I opened my wings and dove into the crowd of vampires, dodging snapping teeth and throwing my own punches and kicks. I waved the sword wildly now, more concentrated on keeping my wings closer to me to avoid anymore attacks.

I landed in the middle of the group of vampires, waiting until they all came forward close enough before I started my attack. I swung the sword back and forth, but still only managing to knock a few attackers to the ground. A slash came dangerously close and i took to the sky again, holding the sword over my head like a makeshift club and watching the vampires snarl below me, waiting for an opening. I was getting tired now, panting for breath as I struggled to stay in the air. As I pulled back for another dive, a rope suddenly shot out from below me, lassoing around my wrists. _And WHERE did they get a rope!?_ was my thought as the rope jerked me forward, throwing the sword from my hands and pulling me down within attacking range. I looked around frantically, hoping to find something to get me free. I saw four vampires at the other end of the rope, smirking at me as they jerked me closer to the ground. Another vampire, a girl with platinum blond hair, lunged for me. I tried to dodge, but the rope around my wrists prevented me from going anywhere. The girl's claw-like nails latched on to my left wing, the sudden weight pulling me down suddenly. I let out a blood-curdling scream as my wing popped from it's place with a sickening **crack**.

I plummeted towards the ground, landing roughly on my injured wing. I gasped with pain as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. My eyes were shut tight as I waited to be killed, or worse. I opened one eye half way to see what was going on as I struggled to get to my feet. The blond crouched over me, leaning in to my neck.

"Enough." I heard Aro say calmly. The girl straightened immediately and walked out through the door along with the others. I squeezed my eyes shut again as a fresh wave of pain slammed into me. I groaned and managed to roll onto my stomach, pulling in my right wing tightly but unable to move the other. I pressed my forehead to the cool, stone floor, taking deep, shuddering breaths. I opened my eyes a bit and turned slightly so I could see Aro and the others. Aro began clapping slowly, his sickly sweet smile still plastered onto his papery face.

"Impressive! Absolutely intriguing! We must watch to see where this goes!" he turned to Edward. "So what do we do with you now?" Edward merely glared at him, breathing loudly and audibly as he fumed. " I don't suppose you've changed your mind about our offer?"

"I'd rather...not." he replied. His voice was half fury and half growl.

"Alice?"

"No, thank you." Alice replied through her teeth.

"And you, Bella?"

"No...Thank...You." I managed to say between painful gasps. I disgusted me that he would think to ask after nearly killing me.

"How disappointing...well you are free to go. But please visit again! It's been absolutely enthralling!" As soon as Edward and Alice were released they rushed to me. Alice stroked my hair carefully, attempting to comfort me as Edward lifted me up and carried me bridal style. I curled into his chest and clutched the cloak that Caius had tossed him. Gasping with pain as my wing was jostled. I was carried into the plain hallways again. I closed my eyes again, the swirling emotions that were normally comforting made me feel sick as they twisted hypnotically in the air.

We were told not to leave until nightfall. We sat in waiting room-style chairs, Edward put me down gently on two seats that were connected together, clutching my hand tightly. I inhaled sharply as each wave after wave of pain racked my body. Hot tears continued to pour down my face. I felt Edward suddenly tense. At the same time, a shock went through my body. I knew what that meant by now. I forced one eye to open, watching horrified as a group of humans were being lead into the large room we had come from. I panicked and tried to stand. Edward immediately wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back, Alice shot up from her chair and grabbed one of my arms. I pitifully attempted to unfold my injured wings, as I fought to help the humans.

"Bella calm down! You're hurt! You can't help them now." Alice said gently.

As the huge wood doors slammed shut, I sobbed as I went limp in Edward's arms. He pulled me up and carried me out of the building, then we ran.

* * *

I knew we had gone inside as soon as the winter chill was replaced with the warmth of a fire. I heard familiar voices as we entered another room. Followed by expected gasps as I came into view. I heard bits of the conversation as I tried not to shout in pain.

"...put her down over here..." _Carlisle...that's right..he's here... _I thought. I was lowered to the ground I sat on my knees, keeping my eyes trained on the ground. I bit my lip hard as Carlisle ran his fingers over my injured wing, looking for the problem. He stepped back and said something I couldn't hear. I caught the word "dislocated" and "painful". I jerked away from him and a choked scream escaped my lips when he suddenly grasped my wing. He held on tight, surprised at my strength, and shouted for someone to hold me steady. Edward was in front of me immediately **(a/n who else?)** with his arms wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. He held me to his chest, restraining me as Carlisle slowly tried to work my wing back into place.

Small screams and sobs racked my body as my wing was moved, hot tears were streaming down my face. If I wasn't shaking so much I would've thought Edward was sobbing quietly. There was a second **crack** and Carlisle released my wing. I immediately folded it in and my crying quieted. I worked my arms out of Edwards grasp and wound them around his waist, burying my face in his chest. He held me tightly and I heard everyone leave one by one. As Carlisle walked by to get to the door, I turned my head so that one eye was visible, he looked down at me with a soft smile.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said in a quiet, raspy voice. He nodded once in reply before leaving the room, and I closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to sleep on the floor, still in Edward's arms.

* * *

I woke up in a dark, unfamiliar room. I looked around through tired, half-lidded eyes and noticed a flickering orange light peeking from a crack in the door. I got up slowly, hissing quietly as my wing, still incredibly sore, stretched out. I folded them in tightly, concentrating hard, and I felt their weight disappear slowly, leaving me feeling unusually light. I crept over to the door, slipping out as quietly as I could, and followed the lit hallway to a second door which I guessed lead to the living room from before. I listened intently for any voices and sure enough, whispers were coming from behind the door. I slowly pushed the door open, all the whispers dieing instantly, and stepped out into the room.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace that lit up the faces of all seven Cullens in the room. They were all staring at me as I timidly crept into the room. I was immediately overwhelmed with a gigantic wall of pure gold mist and I relaxed, apparently someone was happy to see me. I smiled slightly as I saw Alice's face, she was practically jumping up and down with joy and her huge, perfect smile was contagious. Jasper and Emmett were smiling too. Rosalie had the tiniest of grins on her face while Esme and Carlisle looked happy. Edward had looked away, hiding his face, and Alice's big cloud of happy overwhelmed everything else.

"Hello Bella are you feeling any better?" Carliisle was the first to speak and naturally it related to my health.

"I'm fi-"

"BELLAWHYTHEHECKDOYOUHAVEWINGSANDWHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMEBACKINFORKSANDWHYCAN'TISEEYOURFUTUREANDSINCEWHENDOYOUHAVEATATTOOABOVEYOUREYEAND-" **(for people who don't feel like decoding Alice-Talk: Bella why the heck do you have wings and why didn't you tell me back in Forks and why can't I see your future and since when do you have a tattoo above your eye and-)**

"ALICE!!" I shouted, halting Alice's onslaught of questions. "Calm down! I'll explain everything!" Everyone visibly leaned forward in excitement as I began my story. I skipped over the month or so when i had been...slightly...depressed, and started with the incident at the cliffs. As I told my story, Alice's emotions continued to block out everyone else's so I had to rely on their faces to see their reactions. Edwards attention had snapped from the floor to me and his face ranged from pain to rage to awe with everyone else's.

"So basically I have wings, I'm immortal, I have just about every power you do, and I can see emotions in color. Yellow for happy, red-purple for guilt, violet for love, on and on and on..." I said to finish it off.

"Ok... so I get the whole wing thing but what about the tattoo above your eye?" Emmett asked when I was finished.

"Yeah!" Alice piped in.

"Actually I don't really know..." I answered,"It's just sort of...there." Rosalie wordlessly stood up and walked around behind me, and I suddenly felt someone yank up the back hem of my shirt. I let out a little scream and my face flushed tomato red as I concentrated on keeping the front half of my shirt down. Rosalie turned me around slightly, showing my bare back, and the detailed design on it, to the whole room.

"Her wings are gone...and there's a tattoo here also." she said, her voice slightly amused. Alice and Esme were trying to get a better look while the boys turned their heads away, and I'm pretty sure they would've blushed if they could.

"W-well yeah...I have to be able to hide them sometimes right?" I said, silently pleading for her to let go. She did, and I pulled my shirt down quickly and tried my hardest to stop blushing. We spent a few hours exchanging stories and catching up, when my stomach growled loudly. I blushed again and Esme hopped from her seat.

"Oh Bella! I'm so sorry! You must be so hungry! I'll go make you something." And before I could protest, she was out the door and in the kitchen.

"Bella." I turned to face Edward, slightly surprised, it was the first time he had spoken all night. "Can I talk to you in a different room?"

"Uh..s-sure." I replied nervously. I followed him out of the room and back into the room I had slept in. Worried thoughts swirling through my head. As soon as the door shut behind us, Alice's emotions were cut off, and the room exploded with color as Edward's mixed emotions filled the gap. I gasped and pressed my hands over my eyes, overwhelmed with all the emotions.

"What is it! What's wrong!?" Edward asked, panicked.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just...so many emotions. I didn't expect that." I slowly peeked out from behind my hands and took in the swirling colors. I walked around the room, observing the different emotions he was feeling.

"Boy...you're really feeling guilty about something aren't you?" I asked, noticing the large amount of the tell tale reddish-purple. I turned to face him. Needing to tell him how sorry i was... "Listen...I-I'm sorry. Ever since you left...I've been trying to figure out _why_. A-and then Victoria came...and she said it was my fault...how I had been so weak and reliant...I just wanted to say...I-I'm sorry." I said shakily, refusing to face him. My eyes were trained on the comforting swirls of color, watching the red-purple dance hypnotically around the room, threatening to overcome all the other emotions.

"Man...did you rob a bank or something?" I said quietly when he didn't reply, my voice shaking. "Your guilt is almost as bad as mine.." I said with a small smile. The red-purple filled the whole room now, and I was to confused, wondering what the cause was, to notice Edward had appeared next to me. I gasped as his arms wrapped around me from behind and the entire room exploded in the purest violet I had ever seen. My eyes filled with tears and I turned around to face him. My arms wrapped around his waist and I buried my head in his chest again. Tears drenching his shirt. I felt his lips press to the top of my head.

"That's not why we left." he whispered softly, "It was in no way your fault. After the incident on your birthday, I believed you would be safer away from us...from what we are...so I left. _I_ was stupid, _I_ am to blame. Not you. Never you." A small sob shook me as I clutched tightly to his shirt. He pulled back a little. "What's wrong?" he asked, and I saw a pulse of worry in the sea of purple that surrounded us. I just shook my head.

"So happy..." I choked out, holding him tighter. There was no way I was going to let him go, no matter what happened. We stood there for what seemed like hours, standing in our own personal violet haze.

* * *

**AND IT IS DONE!! THAT'S RIGHT!! FINITO!! I ended it a little rushed so if it sucks...that's why. Today is the last day of summer vacation (for me) so I give this ending to you as an End of Summer present! ENJOY IT!! Sequal? More? Leave as is? Let me know! You guys have been such good readers... sniff...makes me happy... See you later! Akio out!  
**


End file.
